Pacific Rim: The Resurrection of Coyote Tango
by Minato108
Summary: Due to the increase of Kaiju appearing, a old retired Jaeger is called into service once again. Commander Pentecost can no longer pilot the machine due to illness. The question now is...Who will pilot the once dominant machine? OC Please Review


_Intro_

The war against the Kaiju has been raging on for three years now. The Jaegers have won numerous victories throughout the struggle against the Kaiju. Many crews have been lost in battle against these terrible creatures. The soldiers who pilot these Jaegers are know as PPDC rangers. Jaegers are the massive robots used to combat the Kaiju, creatures who appear out of a rift in the pacific ocean which connects our dimension with the Kaiju's. There are only four Jaegers left in operation. Striker Eureka the Australian Jaeger piloted by father and son who's speed and versatility is unmatched. Gypsy Danger the American Jaeger piloted by two brothers who have a arsenal of deadly moves. Crimson Typhoon the Chinese Jaeger operated by a trio of brothers, famous for their revered Thundercloud Formation. Then finally Cherno Alpha the Russian Jaeger ran by the pilot duo of Aleksis Kaldanovsky and Anna Belinski who uses their Jaeger's fists to cause devastating damage to Kaiju. These are the names of all the Jaeger's left, or so it seemed, a long forgotten Jaeger that was retired after only two battles still stands ready and able, all it needs is a pilot. The name of this Jaeger is Coyote Tango the Japanese Jaeger who was piloted by Commander Stacker Pentecost, this Jaeger has two heavy cannons one on each shoulder of the machine and the only Jaeger who only needs a single pilot to operate it which means the pilot doesn't need to be drift compatible. The reason for the retiring of this Jaeger was because Stacker Pentecost developed cancer due to heavy radiation, the Japanese government has been contemplating the idea of bring the aged Jaeger out of retirement to fight Kaiju once again. But the one question remains….Who will pilot such a machine?

"Bye Takashi" His mother said as she stood on the porch of the house

Takashi looked back at his mother and put his hand up as a sign of farewell.

Takashi Takeda was a senior in high school who lived in Tokyo, his personality was a no nonsense and serious personality if he was given a task it was to be done in a timely and orderly manner. He was the strong quite type he didn't have many friends since he kept mostly to himself. He was about six foot even, he has brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a black jacket with a red undershirt with jeans. His body had a slender build to it.

When he arrived at school he went straight to class no matter how early he was. When he walked through the door to the classroom he saw his teacher sitting at her table with a stack of papers on top of the table.

"Hello Takashi" Mrs. Miyamoto said smiling

"Hello Mrs. Miyamoto" Takashi quietly said as he walked to his desk

"Mrs. Miyamoto are we having a quiz today?" Takashi said looking at the stack of papers

"Oh no these are a surprise" She said following Takashi's gaze to the papers

After that little exchange they sat in silence until the bell rang, to signal for everybody to get to their classes.

After everybody was settled in, Mrs. Miyamoto stepped up in front of everybody.

"Today class we have a questionnaire that the government has sent out to every school in Japan. Do not worry it doesn't count for a grade." She said informing the class

The papers where passed around the class. Takashi didn't understand the point of this questionnaire, but since it was from the government it must be of some importance. He answered the questions to the best of his ability. He was one of the first people to turn it in.

_Fast forward 4 days after the questionnaire_

When Takashi arrived home from school he saw a black car in front of his house. When he walked into his house he saw three men at the table, one bald and wearing glasses sitting at the table, with two large men standing behind him wearing black suits. His mother was crying on the other side of the table and his father was consoling her.

"Ahhh you must be Takashi Takeda" The bald man said looking at Takashi

"Yea that's me, who's asking?" Takashi replied

"The Japanese government that's who, we are here to take you back to our Jaeger compound." The bald man said

"Jaeger? Japan doesn't have a Jaeger anymore" Takashi said in disbelief

"That is not true, we have one but we need a pilot" The man said

"You scored the highest on the questionnaire out of the whole country, Takashi" The man said

"I what!?" Takashi said still in disbelief

"We are here to bring you back to begin your pilot training" The bald man continued

Takashi looked at his parents.

"We have given our consent for you to go" Takashi's mother said crying

_Silence_

"Well look at the time, I think its time we go" The bald man said

Takashi's parents got up and gave him a hug.

"Goodbye Takashi" His mother said with tears streaming down her face

"Make us proud son" His father said

With that Takashi was ushered out of the house by the large men in black suits. He took a seat in the black car in front of his house.

The two large men in black suits sat in the driver and passenger seats. The bald man sat in the back with Takashi.

"I am Issei Sahashi lead scientist for the Japanese Jaeger Program, we are pleased that we found a suitable pilot so quickly" The bald man said introducing himself

Takashi was silent

Seeing this Mr. Sahashi continued, your training will consist of academic and physical studies. You will learn how to speak new languages and the whole piloting system of Coyote Tango.

Hearing this Takashi looked up.

"I am to pilot Coyote Tango?" He asked

"Yes…well an upgraded version but it is still Coyote Tango" Mr. Sahashi answered pleased to see Takashi's interest

"You will also learn how to use a sword and many martial art moves through heavy physical training." Mr. Sahashi said

"I see" Takashi said looking back at the floor of the car

The rest of the ride was silent

After about a half an hour of driving they arrived at the airport.

The car when down a dark outside path that lead straight to the airfield itself, the car arrived in front of a large helicopter.

"We are here" Mr. Sahashi said getting out of the car

Takashi got out of the car as well.

"Sir! Urgent news!" A man said running up to Mr. Sahashi and handed him a piece of paper

Mr. Sahashi looked over the paper

"This is terrible news" Mr. Sahashi said rubbing his forehead.

"What happened" Takashi asked

"The Gypsy Danger was just defeated off the coast of Alaska. It seems that the Coyote Tango is needed more than ever now" Mr. Sahashi said with a grave expression

The gravity of what Takashi is going to begin training for, hit him like a punch in the stomach.

"Hurry lets get you in the helicopter" Mr. Sahashi said rushing to the chopper waiting on the ground

All Takashi saw from the helicopter was just a large expanse of ocean, but then a small object came into view, as they drew closer Takashi saw that it was a mountain that had a small landing pad on the outside. When the helicopter landed and people came running out of a steel door that revealed that this mountain was much more than it appeared. A girl came walking up to the now turned off helicopter and greeted them.

"Ahhh…Takashi this is your assistant….Musubi Kurosaki" Mr. Sahashi said introducing the brown haired girl in front of Takashi

She had brown hair, she wore what looked like a corporate suit. She carried a small notepad which she held in her arms.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you, I hope we make a unbeatable team." She said looking a Takashi smiling

"Um…yea nice to meet you too" Takashi said showing very little emotion

Musubi looked a little hurt at Takashi's indifference at meeting her.

"Would you like to see Coyote Tango?" Musubi asked

"Yea" Takashi answered

"Right this way" She said leading Takashi into the mountain

After about five minutes of walking and very little talking they arrive in front of Coyote Tango.

Takashi looked up in awe of what stood before him.

"We have made a few upgrades to Coyote" Musubi said seeing Takashi's amazement of the machine in front of him

"What are the upgrades?" Takashi asked still in amazement

"Well we reinforced the armor plating to stop the radiation from hitting the pilot and upgraded the nuclear core, we have also installed a A.I into the system we call her Coyote's personality, there is also a sword that sits between the mortar cannons that can be drawn out in battle, finally we installed lights that are retractable a long the body of Coyote that use the strobe effect on the Kaiju." Musubi explained

"When do I begin training?" Takashi asked

"Tomorrow" Musubi answered

Takashi began a rigorous training regiment studying multiple languages as well as learning how properly use a blade and hand to hand combat maneuvers.

_Fast forward 3 months _

Takashi has made significant progress in his training, he has learn many moves with the sword such as flourishes and well as deflection moves. In hand to hand combat he learned holds and many attack moves. He was put through many test and he passed even surpassing commander Pentecost in some areas. He learned how to operate Coyote Tango like an expert.

Takashi was to begin his day with a three mile run in the bases gym. His trainer stood on the outside of the track holding a stop watch.

"Are you ready Takashi!?" The man shouted

"Yes sir" Takashi answered in his calm voice

Ready!

Set!

The mans voice was drowned out by the sound of a loud siren going off.

Musubi came running through the gym's entrance

"Takashi! There is a Kaiju headed for Osaka!" She yelled running up to him

"What! There isn't any other Jaegers that can handle it!?" Takashi said feeling anxiety explode in his stomach

"Crimson Typhoon is on the way but it wont reach the Kaiju in time. Takashi you must suit up" Musubi said

Takashi knew she was right.

"Alright" Takashi said taking a deep breath

He was guided to the Jaeger crew area, he was outfitted with the operating suit for the Jaeger. He walked into the head of the Jaeger and was strapped into the operating position.

"Hello Takashi" The A.I said as lights all over the cockpit lit up

"Hello Aria, today is the real deal" Takashi said in almost a shaky voice

"I have been informed, let me run a quick diagnostic of the system" Aria said

"Weapons….100% Fuel Level….Maximum Nuclear Core….Operating at 100%" Aria stated

"Alright" Takashi said while breathing heavily

"Your heart rate is quite high Takashi, shall I inform the control center?" Aria asked

"No…I just need a few minutes to get my self ready" Takashi answered

Takashi felt the Jaeger being moved to the deployment bay, he saw light break through the dark interior of the mountain as the massive doors before him opened. He was lead into the ocean, and was immediately picked up numerous helicopters carrying him through the air.

"ETA five minutes" Aria informed him

A voice spoke over the radio in his helmet

"Takashi its me Musubi, the Kaiju you are fighting is called The Brawler, due to the fact of the size of it's fists and it is only a category three." She said over the radio

"ETA two minutes" Aria said

Takashi was relieved to see that the city was untouched.

They set him down off the coast of Osaka.

"Initiating perimeter scan" Aria informed Takashi

Takashi was doing basic hand movements , he made a fist and Coyote Tango did like wise.

"Seems like everything is working fine" Takashi told himself in his head

"Takashi I am picking up a lot of movement to your right" Aria stated

Takashi turned to the right and saw a large ripple in the waves heading towards him about three hundred yards away a huge monster exploded out of the water. The beast stood up and roared at Coyote.

The beast then charged at the Jaeger launching itself into the air, it was going to bring one of its massive fists down on Coyote, Takashi read this and easily evaded that attack.

"Mortar cannons both at 100% and ready to be fired on your go" Aria said

"Alright" Takashi said while he was focused on the monster

The monster was charging again and threw a punch at Coyote but the Jaeger ducked under the fist and landed a direct uppercut to the beast, sending it struggling to keep its balance. Takashi saw his opportunity.

"Cannon 1 get a lock on this bastard!" Takashi shouted

"Tracking…lock confirmed" Aria stated

"Fire!" Takashi yelled

A thundering blast left Coyote's shoulder , the monster turned to see the cause of the noise and was struck in the stomach by the cannon's round. The blow left a fatal wound on the Kaiju's stomach, the monster simply slumped down.

"Active sword" Takashi said

"Why do you need the sword?" Aria asked

"To make sure this thing is dead" Takashi answered

The armor between the Jaeger's cannons jutted outwards to reveal a hilt of a huge blade. Takashi reached back for it and pulled it out the sword was designed like a katana, he began making his way over to the still slumped over Kaiju. Within about four hundred feet of the monster, the beast lunged landing a hit on Coyote's chest plate. The impact caused Coyote to sail through the air and lose it's grip on the blade. As he was trying to get up the monster landed on top of the Jaeger continuously smashing it against the bottom of the water. Takashi knew Coyote was able to take this kind of beating for very long, he looked over to his right and saw his blade lying underneath the water next to him. He noticed that it was darker underneath the water even though it was still pretty shallow.

"Strobes!" Takashi barked

"Strobes activated!" Aria replied

About a hundred or more lights lit up along Coyote's body and began flashing all at different rates and speeds, causing the monster to release it's hold on Coyote, seizing the moment Takashi reached over and grabbed the sword and sliced it along the monster. Suddenly all the thrashing stopped, Coyote stood up still holding the sword in his hand, he saw two large floating pieces of what looked like what used to be the Kaiju he was fighting.

"Threat terminated….good job Takashi" Aria said

"Takashi you were incredible!" Musubi said on the radio

Takashi himself still couldn't believe he actually killed a Kaiju.

"I …..killed a….Kaiju." He said to himself in utter disbelief


End file.
